Thousands of portable devices are lost, misplaced and/or stolen, daily. While numerous mechanical devices exist to secure portable devices to fixed and/or relatively difficult-to-move objects, these devices generally require that a physical connection be made between the device and securing object. For many portable items, such a physical bond is, at best, undesirable and in some instances impractical.
Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) tags have existed for many years in various forms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,148 describes a basic antenna and passive transponder capable of emitting a signal powered by and in response to an interrogation signal. The device was the first example of the modern toll devices used by many to pay tolls at many bridges and on toll roads. Such devices, even modernly, only carry a limited amount of information, up to a maximum of about 32 bytes and convey only a semi-unique identification number.
Modernly, stores have employed RFID technology in conjunction with door sensors to deter theft of moderate to higher-priced items. The systems operate similarly to the earlier-developed transponder systems, but need only convey limited information and are configured so that they can be easily disabled by merchants by bringing the RFID tag into close proximity with a magnetic source. Proliferation of the basic RFID tagging technology has meant that almost all stores have some form of RFID security system in place at entrances and exits, if only to deter theft. However, these security systems do not deter theft of items that are not owned by the store that owns/operates the security system.
Recent proliferation of laptop computer and other portable electronic devices, such as MP3 players, video players and the like, has come with a marked rise in theft of these devices. Various systems exist to protect these devices, ranging from serialization and UV marking to hardware and software protection/disabling systems. However, these systems rely upon a user actively making use of them and do not aid in recovery of the items, but merely deter theft by disabling the device or simply marking the device so that if it is recovered it can be returned to its owner.
Automotive recovery systems exist that employ Global Positioning System technology to track the location of a vehicle. The systems can be linked with law enforcement and can be used by law enforcement to recover the vehicle and/or, if linked to the appropriate systems within the vehicle, disable the vehicle. However, these systems rely on satellite technology which generally requires line-of-site communication between the vehicle and the relevant satellites and thus are relatively ineffective in covered spaces. Additionally, the devices require a significant amount of power.
What is needed is a system and method that can effectively deter theft by making use of existing security systems to alert individuals to potential theft, track items, and identify ownership of portable devices without the aid of satellites.